


Post-Blight Boredom

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Suggestive, the blight is over and the warden is bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Turns out the The Hero of Ferelden doesn't like meetings. Who knew?





	Post-Blight Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 19 of Fanfiction Month! Prompt: Domestic Bliss. Which, I mean, this is as close as it gets lol.

“I swear on Andraste’s tits –” Dae announced as she slammed the bedroom door open, “if I have to sit through another diplomatic session with Anora and all her yes-men I will start another Blight myself, _just_ to get out of there.”

“Dae!” Leliana shouted, turning away from her desk and shooting her a mock-disapproving glare.

The warden rolled her eyes. “Oh, save it.”

Leliana, stubborn as she was, raised one indignant eyebrow and returned to her desk with her chin raised high and began writing again. In silence.

“Come on. Don’t be like that,” Dae whined. She walked forward and placed her hands on Leliana’s hips and nuzzled into her neck. “I’m an elf in pain, Nightingale. Pity me.”

The woman chuckled and leaned into the nuzzle, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead in the process. “You’ve complained more here than you ever did when we were eating scraps and camping out every night. How did you ever survive a Blight?” she teased.

“Mmm. Good company, probably.” Dae pressed a delicate kiss on her pulse point, causing the woman’s breath to hitch and bare her throat even more as a hum of pleasure left her.

“Flatterer.”

“I can’t help myself.”

Dae tipped Leliana’s chin toward her until their lips touched. The kiss was soft at first, like so many things were with Leliana. But as time went on, Leliana pushed for more, nipping at her bottom lip and tracing the bite with her tongue. Leliana rose in a flash and pressed herself flush against her until Dae’s back hit a wall. Leliana ignored the collision and only tugged Dae’s hair out of its tie so she could twist her fingers in it.

Leliana moved to kissing her neck while untucking Dae’s tunic. When her hands finally met Dae’s skin, they both moaned softly.

“This is – _oh, maker_ – much more preferable to meetings,” Dae panted

Leliana’s quiet laugh tickled her skin and the woman’s grip tightened. “I would hope so.”

She slid her hands up Leliana’s thighs under her skirt and pulled her closer by the hips. “I could do this forever.”

Leliana stopped kissing her neck for a moment and leaned back to face her, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “That’s it,” she laughed, a grin lighting up her face.

“What?” Dae asked with a huff that mixed with a laugh, her head still swirling with too much dopamine to follow the woman’s abrupt change in pace.

“That’s what we’ll do when this is over. When they don’t need you anymore, we’ll just…leave. Travel. Be together.” She slipped her arms around the warden’s neck, a triumphant look filling her features.

Dae wrapped her arms around her waist. “I like it. Sounds too good to be true.”

“We killed an Archdemon.” She stepped closer, her eyes transforming from innocent joy to something far more…heated. “Do you really think there’s anything we can’t do?”

Dae threw her head back and laughed then. “I suppose you’re right,” she said with a smirk. “Things can only get better from here.”

Leliana kissed her again then, capturing her face in both of her hands in the process, and pressing their bodies together until it was only the thin layers of clothes that remained between them.

And over time, like so many things about Leliana, things became rough, in the best way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, you wonderful, fantastic, beautiful thing, you! Any comments/kudos/what-have-yous are always appreciated ^_^


End file.
